1. Field of the Invention
This door construction is most related to relatively large cabinets for refrigeration systems intended to be located out of doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Access openings to cabinets have long been provided with vertical doors having top-edge horizontal hinges. The inventor is aware of doors with multiple panels arranged to open by folding double and then laying flat on top of the stationary horizontal roof panel. This type of construction is easy to open but it is extremely difficult to close when the cabinet is high. This is because the doors, laying flat on the top of the horizontal panel, have to be initially moved toward the closed position by exerting on them a force in the vertically upward direction. This requires the operator to provide unusual leverage or to actually be on top of the unit so that he can exert lifting force directly upward.